


Betrayed and Dragged Away

by namupokemanchan



Series: Whumptober [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namupokemanchan/pseuds/namupokemanchan
Summary: Klaus is in an abusive relationship that ends badlyMultiple chapters
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Whumptober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. a bad mood

Klaus was curled up against his boyfriend's bedroom wall, high out of his mind with half lidded eyes. He had taken too many pills and felt like his brain was melting. 

Ben sat across from him, watching his brother shake slightly. "You need to stop doing this, Klaus."

Klaus closed his eyes, digging his nails into his arms. "Ssshut up, Benny…"

His brother sighed and pulled his hood up. "Whatever, Klaus."

A few hours later, after Klaus was somewhat coherent again, there was the sound of the door unlocking and he perked up. His boyfriend was home. 

There was the sound of a bag being dropped on the floor, the door slamming, a deadbolt and a few more locks locking and quiet swearing. 

Klaus lacked the critical thinking skills while high to seriously consider the situation. Sure, Edgar might be mad but he was always a sweetie so Klaus walked with a skip in his step as he left the bedroom, his zebra print skirt swishing around his knees. 

"Eddie!" Klaus squealed, making grabby hands at the dark haired man pouring a glass of whiskey in the kitchen. 

Edgar ignored him, taking a sip from his glass while his other pale white hand tapped out a tattoo on the granite island. 

His boyfriend pouted, sitting down in front of him. "Eddieeee…"

Edgar finished his drink and glared at Klaus. "What do you want?"

He beamed at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You."

Edgar sighed and pushed Klaus off him. "Go take a bath, you smell like shit."

Klaus frowned slightly but quickly hoisted a smile back onto his face. "Okay! I wanna smell nice for our date tonight~"

His boyfriend nodded in response but then looked up. "Our what tonight?"

Klaus beamed. "Oh yeah, I made reservations for-"

Edgar grabbed the smaller man's wrist and yanked him forward. "You know you're not supposed to plan anything without my permission, Klaus." 

Klaus laughed nervously, trying to ignore the painful grip on his arm. "Aw geez, guess I forgot…"

"You would. Fucking idiot," Edgar spat, releasing his boyfriend. 

Rubbing his wrist awkwardly, Klaus looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I just thought it'd be nice. Y'know, three month anniversary…"

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Number one: celebrating three months is stupid. Number two: you don't have a job so I'd have to pay for it." He sighed and poured himself more whiskey. "And now I'll have to pay for the cancellation fee…"

Klaus ran his foot along the seam between the floorboards. "We could just go on the date…"

Edgar laughed coldly. "You're not getting rewarded for being a bitch."

"…'m not a bitch," he mumbled, staring at his feet. 

"Would you rather be called a whore? Because you're both."

Klaus kept looking at the ground. He didn't want to fight again today and he knew he'd bite back if he looked Edgar in the eyes. 

But Edgar was in a fighting mood and he grabbed Klaus' shoulder, slamming him into the kitchen wall. "Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!"

Klaus yelped in pain as his head hit the wall, leaving a dent in the drywall. "Owww! Jesus fucking-"

Edgar grabbed his other arm and shook him slightly. "Shut. Up."

Klaus sniffled and nodded quickly, his eyes filling up with tears. 

His boyfriend pulled him away from the wall and dumped him onto the floor. "And go have a shower, you smell like death." After he dropped Klaus, Edgar left the room with his bottle of whiskey, muttering under his breath. 

Ben had reappeared, coming into focus next to his brother. "You have to leave him, Klaus."

Klaus curled up on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. "It's- it's alright, he just had a bad day," he explained, wiping his eyes.

Ben sighed, wishing he could hug his brother. "He's always having a bad day and he always takes it out on you."

He didn't say anything, staring at the dent in the wall from his head. 

Ben moved to lie down in front of Klaus, holding eye contact with him. "You were so excited about today and look how he reacted," Ben said sadly. 

Klaus sniffled. "There's still time left to go out, I'll get cleaned up and dressed and ask him super, super nicely," he said hopefully, his voice trembling. 

Ben sighed and sat up. "You can try but you really shouldn't. You should take your shit, run away and see if Allison or Vanya will let you stay over."

Klaus laughed sadly. "You know neither of them will want me anywhere near them."

Ben shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's no harm in trying, but there's plenty of harm staying with this asshole."

His brother sighed and got up, clutching the counter for support. "You gonna watch me shower or what, you pervert?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Ew, I'll go spy on Eddie. Make sure he's not going to murder you, y'know…"

Klaus frowned slightly as he stumbled to the bathroom. He knew that Edgar wasn't the nicest person and very, very deep down knew that his boyfriend was an abusive monster but Klaus didn't like to think about that. He liked shoving his feelings deep down and getting wasted. 

The shower took an unreasonably long time to heat up but once it was at a barely tolerable temperature Klaus got in, running his hands through his long brown curls. There were still traces of blood and vomit from the previous night, as well as blood from when his head hit the wall a few minutes ago. Klaus cringed at the sight of the brown-burgundy water running down the drain and held out his hand to the bathroom cabinet, causing the shampoo to fly into his hand. 

Levitation and telekinesis was the only good thing about his powers; he could definitely do without seeing and hearing ghosts but telekinesis made everything easier. 

After all the blood and other filth was cleaned off of him, Klaus used his powers to make a towel dry his hair while he used another towel to dry the rest of his body. It had been nearly a half hour since their fight so Klaus decided to check on Edgar again.

He'd probably feel better now. 


	2. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Eddie have a very one-sided fight

After all the blood and other filth were cleaned off of him, Klaus used his powers to make a towel dry his hair while he used another towel to dry the rest of his body. It had been nearly a half-hour since their fight so Klaus decided to check on Edgar again.

He'd probably feel better now. 

Klaus pulled on his fluffy pink bathrobe, tying it around his waist and fluffing up his hair before leaving the bathroom in search of his boyfriend. 

Like most men he had dated, Edgar was more likely to pay attention to Klaus if he looked sexy or at least cute so he added a swipe of lip gloss as he left the bathroom, choosing to walk instead of levitating. 

Edgar didn't like anything that wasn't normal or explainable including Klaus' powers, which meant talking to Ben, using telekinesis, or levitating. 

Klaus knocked on Edgar's office door, waiting for a response. His boyfriend opened the door, looking down at him. "Good, you're clean."

Klaus nodded happily, his curls bouncing. "Mmhm! And I smell super good~" he cooed, wrapping his arms around Edgar's shoulders and nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's neck. 

Edgar smiled slightly and slid his hands down Klaus' sides, letting them rest on his hips. "Oh, you do. Good boy."

Klaus smiled into his boyfriend's neck and kissed it. "Thanks, sweetie. Gotta look pretty for a night on the town."

Edgar stood up, pushing Klaus off him. "We're not going out, Klaus."

His face fell. Klaus had expected this but it still felt shitty. "Aw c'mon," he whined, kicking his foot against the hardwood floor. "Please? I'll pay for it, Eddie."

"With what money?" His boyfriend raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're a jobless whore who doesn't leave the house."

Klaus blushed slightly. "That's only because you don't let me…" he mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?" Edgar hissed, grabbing Klaus' robe and pulling him forward. Klaus stumbled, panic gripping his throat. 

"Nothing!" He said quickly, his voice getting slightly higher pitched. "Nothing, I'm sorry-"

The bigger man grabbed Klaus' shoulders and shoved him against the office wall. "Really? Because I thought you were talking back to me."

Klaus winced as his head hit the drywall, leaving a dent in the wall. He laughed uncomfortably, his shaking hands going to straighten Edgar's collar. "Aw geez- I- I mean, it's not a conversation if I don't talk back, right?"

The gripped on his shoulders tightened painfully. "Your attitude isn't cute, Number Four."

Klaus turned his head away so Edgar wouldn't see his eyes fill with tears. "That's- that's not my name, Edgar…"

His boyfriend scowled at him for a few moments before releasing him. "Go to bed, Klaus."

The smaller man staggered forwards before rubbing the back of his head, wincing at the forming bruise under his fingers. “But it’s our three month anniversary…” Klaus had been looking forward to tonight; it was the longest relationship he’d ever had with anyone before. 

“No one celebrates three months,” Eddie deadpanned, turning away from him. “Anyways, I have work to do.”

Klaus scowled and shoved his hands into his robe’s pockets. He shouldn’t antagonize Edgar, but he was pissed and if Klaus was being a pain in the ass, he couldn’t ignore him. “Good to know that you care more about your stupid job than you ever cared about me.”

Edgar sighed and closed his eyes, mouthing the first ten numbers before opening his eyes. He had a dark glint in his blue eyes that deeply unsettled Klaus, who took a few steps back. “Klaus.” Edgar’s voice was cold and quiet as he approached his boyfriend. “Klaus,” he repeated, turning the shorter man’s head up so he could look him in the eye. “You know everything I do is for you.” Edgar’s hands were on either side of Klaus’ face, fingers running through his hair softly.

Klaus stood his ground and crossed his hands over his chest. “It sure doesn’t fucking seem like it.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Klaus spoke again. “So I’m going to go out with Ben and-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Edgar slammed his boyfriend’s head into the office door- hard. Hard enough that the wood cracked and Klaus collapsed on the floor, a smear of blood on the white door. Klaus whimpered softly but didn’t move or make any other sounds. 

Edgar crouched down to his bleeding boyfriend’s height and pushed him into a sitting position, causing Klaus to whine vaguely; too dizzy and hurt to acknowledge him in any other way. “Ben is dead, you stupid slut and you aren’t going anywhere.”

He released Klaus, who slumped against the floor and got to his feet. “Sleep tight, baby.”

The next morning Klaus felt like he had been shot. Dried blood was crusted over the bruised and cut side of his face and he could barely see out of one of his eyes. Either because his face was swelling up or because of the blood, Klaus wasn’t sure. 

He groaned softly and rolled over, realizing he was in Edgar’s bed and missing his clothes. Gross, Klaus thought to himself as he buried his face into the pillow. His thighs were sticky, his face was sticky and his whole body hurt. 

“You okay?” Ben asked, moving to sit down next to Klaus on the bed. 

“Just peachy,” Klaus mumbled, pulling another pillow over his head. “Fine and dandy.”

His brother didn’t say anything for a few moments. “When you’re feeling better, we’re getting your shit and leaving.”

Klaus ignored him and stretched his arm out to the nightstand, trying to find the bottle of painkillers. He managed to find it and used his telekinesis to open the bottle. He didn't trust his motor skills at the moment.

"Klaus, pay attention to me," Ben said, sounding more depressed than annoyed. "You can't stay here."

Klaus knew that deep down but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself plus he wasn't ready to move out yet. He didn't want to be homeless again. "Shut up, Ben."

Ben sighed and pulled his hood up. "If you get sober, we can move back into the academy. Luther's probably still there so he'll take care of you…"

Klaus looked Ben in the eyes and swallowed a few pills dry. "I don't want to get sober, Benny boy. And do ya really wanna live with Luther and Hargreeves again?"

His brother stared at him. “I’d really like to live again, period.” 

Klaus sighed and flopped back onto the pillows. “You know that’s not what I meant, Ben.”

“Yeah, what you meant was you’d rather live with a man who treats you like a goddamn punching bag than get sober.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into space. “You’re flushing your life down the drain, Klaus.”


End file.
